


Wild at Heart

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Sleeping Beauty went adventuring with Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Sleeping Hook week! Was originally going to be five times, but it's 11:09 now and I don't have time for another thousand or so words.

I.

She had known that it would be a risk, coming toe-to-toe with the Wraith again. There had been much research in the library with Belle that told of how her original contact with the thing had been the source of the horrible nightmares she’d suffered since. She had been lucky that she hadn’t suffered a worse fate from the creature’s Black Breath the first time. She did not nearly rival Mulan’s strength, even with the fairy dust enchanting her; there was far more of a chance she would end up with death than justice. As she stared up at the Tower of the Setting Sun, she felt a thick layer of fear curdle at the edges of her stomach, closing in on it.

“Princess,” His voice beckoned her from behind, kinder and more sincere than she had ever heard it…even the time he'd stolen -- No, she wouldn’t think of his misdeeds now. He had proven himself more than helpful on their trip. He sat upon a brown steed as if he was a nobleman but looked out of place upon the purebred and her fine leather saddling. His black frock coat billowed out strangely from the back side of the horse and he refused to remove his bulky rings even though they made it difficult to handle the reins, he was a clumsy rider overall and had fallen off more often than not when she had tried to pick up speed.

“No one would think you a coward if you turned back now…” He trailed off, his eyes searching the tower. She knew him better than to think he was afraid, he had made his death wish more than apparent in their battle earlier with the Chimeras. He’d set himself half ablaze slaying every last one, his eyebrows still had not fully grown back. As much as she had berated the act, she had made sure not to put him so surely in harm’s way again during the journey, relying heavily on Mulan to do most of the heavy fighting and pitching in with her little knife where she could help. Perhaps he was skeptical that she should die and not be able to live up to her end of their bargain. “I’m sure there must be another way to save your dearest prince.”

His words lacked their usual resentment and belittling, and she turned to face him. His eyes bore into hers, blue-on-blue, and she instantly saw why. It was not fear for her, or for himself, that moved him to turn back, it was jealousy. Her heart beat down upon her chest, and instantly she squashed the feeling, turning away.

“I promised not to come after him,” She murmured and she could practically hear the Pirate exhale in relief behind her. She tightened the reins on her mare, framed her leg along the horse. She heard him turning around, clicking his tongue in a way that would accomplish absolutely nothing. Swiftly, she gave the horse a quick kick and her hands followed the motions of the horse’s head as she leapt into a cantor, galloping towards the Great Gate. “Fortunately, I am a much greater liar than you.”

“Aurora!” His voice rang out in a panic behind her and she heard the horse protest in response as he tried to follow after her before the clomping of the hooves on the wood.

“Do try to keep up now, Hook,” She laughed as she rode into the castle.

II.

The pixies swirled around her, chiming excitedly but in no clear fashion. Aurora regarded them skeptically, taking a step backwards toward where she’d come off the path, but the fairies had already covered it with their tiny, blinking wings. They were not much bigger than fireflies and it seemed as if their presence was somewhat blurred to her eyes and she rubbed them desperately, trying to clear her vision in order to return to the ship. She had not meant to stumble into Pixie Hollow, as she had been warned that the fairies did not have the kindest attitude towards human.

She blinked again and came face-to-face with a yellow glow, right before her eyes. As they focused, it became clear that this particular fairy was sitting on the bridge of her nose. She had white blonde hair and a dress that seemed to be fashioned from a tree leaf with a piece of thread tied around it’s waist to keep her in place. “Hello there,” Aurora cooed, reaching up to pat her gently on the head. The little pixie buzzed happily, her lips parting to reveal a smile. “Well, aren’t you pretty?” No quicker had she said the words did the lips upon the fairy reveal a scowl and she reached out a leg, kicking her host in the center ridge of her nose.

“Oh!” Aurora clutched at her nose, rubbing it gingerly as she looked up to see the fairy tinkling across from her. “Well, aren’t you a wretched little thing?” Behind the miniature, Killian approached with a grin.

“Hello there, sweetheart,” He chimed, not even bother to hide his laughter. “I see you’ve met Tink.” She might have been charmed by the sound if she weren’t so seething mad at him for allowing her to wander up here on her own.

“You might have warned me about the fairies,” She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms across the bodice of her dress. “Before I’d been so kindly kicked in the face by one,” She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or if the yellow glow that was Tink practically danced with happiness.

Unfortunately, he just kept grinning and squeezed her arm in response, “You can’t blame the fairies, lovely, they can only feel one emotion at a time and they’re simply drawn to mischief like bees to honey.” This didn’t make her feel any better and she jerked away her arm in response, turning her back on him and returning to her study of the mass that had engulfed her. They had dissipated a bit, clearly their ecstasy at finding a new playmate had dwindled after their leader had viciously attacked her. Still, a few fluttered about, still curious. “Besides, Tinker Bell has always had a prejudice against pretty brown-haired girls,” He snaked an arm around her shoulder and gave her his best roguish smile, eyes dancing.

She laid her head on his shoulder, watching the little rainbow of light dance away in front of her. Neverland really did bring out the best in him, he’d been uncharacteristically agreeable since they’d docked the ship in Pirate’s Cove. Most days he simply ventured about the jungles, speaking quickly about Lost Boys and spouting the names of Indian tribes when he’d returned. She’d even caught him singing a sea shanty the other morning while he’d been getting ready, without the influence of rum.

Suddenly, something occurred to her and she shoved the pirate away from her. His eyes went wide and she frowned at him, “How do you know the fairy doesn’t like brunettes?” The look on his face was the closest thing to guilt she’d ever seen on him and before he could verbalize a response, she dug her heel into the ground and started back towards the boat.

III.

She blamed Jefferson.

They had been laid out on the deck of the Jolly Rodger, searching the stars, when he’d appeared and pulled that impish grin of his. Aurora would have sworn on her life that her pirate had made up his mind to agree to whatever the man said before he even opened her mouth, which was how she ended up dressed in a little blue dress and trotting along the Yellow Brick Road.

“This is without a doubt the worst plan you’ve had so far,” She hissed at the over-glorified magician who was happily trotting beside her, dressed as a makeshift scarecrow. She did not attempt to hide her contempt as she was practically pulled along by the arm as he and Killian skipped sidelong.

“I like your new girlfriend, Captain,” The man grinned in return, gesturing as he hummed to the pace of their steps. “Where’d you get her? She’s completely out of your league.” She scoffed in response to the flirty look he threw her. Please, as if she hadn’t seen that look before.

Killian popped his head up from the other side of her, grinning from ear-to-ear in spite of his ridiculous attire of tin. “I picked her up at an enchanted castle,” He bragged, knotting his arm more tightly through hers. “Kissed her awake from a sleeping curse.” That certainly was not the way she remembered that story, but neither the pirate nor his friend seemed to care.

Jefferson snorted, looking at Hook disbelievingly, “I knew sleeping curses were loose with the True Love bit as so the princesses didn’t go moldy but they let you take one?” He laughed heartily, causing Hook to scowl.

Aurora took her opportunity to chime in, freeing herself from both their embraces. “He didn’t free me from the curse, he simply kidnapped me in the aftermath,” She stated icily as she trod ahead of them, crossing her arms over the front of her ridiculous costume.

The Hatter snickered from behind her, “That sounds about right, now.” She heard Killian shove him and heaved a deep sigh, turning around to look at them scoldingly. Both men looked sheepishly at the other as if neither was at fault.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this,” She rolled her eyes, standing rod thin and glowering at them. “I never would have agreed to this if I’d known the reward straight out.”

“The rubies though-” The pirate interjected happily, staring happily at her and Jefferson nodded in agreement. They were a pair of fools, the two of them.

“Ruby slippers,” She corrected, tapping her feet against the pavement in reminder. The shoes didn’t even look to be made of real jewels; they were positively gaudy and not fit for a peasant with the blisters they were giving her.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, sweetheart,” Killian lowered his voice gently, taking her hands gently. “Besides, I thought you agreed it might be better for us to leave Storybrooke for a while, try our luck elsewhere.” Her anger subsided slightly as she looked into his eyes and saw the kindness there, felt the warm skin upon her fingers. Even though his skin was glittering silver around them, the blue shown through at her more clearly than ever. “This will be the last pirate activity for a bit, pet, I promise.”

“I’m sorry,” Aurora sighed, lacing her fingers with his and turning back towards the Yellow Brick Road again. She turned to Jefferson and offered him a weak smile, which he returned. He wasn’t really so bad to travel with, she supposed. A bit loopy at times, but she supposed she’d thought that of the pirate before she’d gotten used to him to. “I know I agreed before we left, I suppose I just didn’t quite envision…” She dropped off with a bit of a laugh. “Oz.”

“Almost done, Princess, I promise,” He made a cross over his heart as if he’d never gone back on his words before and she rolled her eyes again, but this time good-naturedly.

“Yes,” Jefferson agreed with a grin, looking ahead of them. “The fourth member of our quartet should be joining us in a moment.

The leaves in the forest ahead of them rustled and she felt both her pirate and his friend draw closer to her. She smiled until she saw the stricken looks on their faces and realized they were withdrawing in fear and not protection. The crunching of leaves and swishing of branches became louder as the thing drew closer and she felt her heartbeat slowing in her chest as she began to panic. Suddenly, a great ball of fur emerged from the trees.

“ _ROAR_!” It growled and both men shrieked a bit before it turned and revealed its face.

Victor stood there smiling thinly, a pair of whiskers painted on his cheeks with what looked to be her beloved’s everyday charcoal. His hair was slicked back, a great golden wig sitting atop his head and he was holding his tale playfully in his hands.

All the good nature that had been revived dropped out of the Princess’s system. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and muttered to herself, “There’s no place like home.”

IV.

It had been a long time since she had been dancing, and even longer since she had been practiced in the court dances that her etiquette classes had skilled her so finally in. It seemed that she had some muscle memory left as she floated across the floor effortlessly as ever, noticeably enchanting several of the men who stood watching the spectacle. “Mary,” The man breathed in pure awe. “You move with a grace which is sure to move the other women to jealousy.” Indeed, many of the ladies had not taken kindly to her sudden invasion of the ball, clucking insults about her when they thought her back was turned.

“It would seem to me that it is not only the ladies, My Lord,” Her eyes met the Pirate’s as she spun, well-aware that he was thinly concealing his resentment as he danced with his own partner. She smirked smugly to herself and held her companion’s hand a little tighter.

He seemed not to notice her gaze and only smiled in response, clutching her waist as the music changed. “I will be sure that every man in the palace is green with envy before the night is through,” He whispered in her ear and her pulse raced as she attempted to put some distance between the two of them.

“I am afraid that is not a good idea, Your Majesty,” She stated, attempting to break free of his grasp, but he simply held tighter onto her in response.

“Why not?” The King’s eyes shown at her, though they sparkled more in lust than in adoration. “I can make you my _Ma_ _îtresse-en-titre_ ,” He promised, running a hand down her back caressingly. She pulled away but he yanked her back toward him, “Does that not sound suitable, my dearest Mary?”

There was a clank of metal and the King lay passed out on the stone floor, Hook stood behind him with his sword in hand. “Bastard,” he spat, glowering down at the man.

“Killian,” She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. There were guards and gentry coming at them from all corners. “You’ve blown our cover.” She drew up the silk of her green gown, unsheathing her own small blades from where they were hidden and turning her back to him. “What about the crown?”

“Got that about an hour ago, love,” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as she felt his own back against hers. “Was hoping to steal you away for a proper dance,” Had she the time before jabbing her knife into the side of a Duke, she might have been touched.

Another gentleman ran at her and she aimed a tight kick to his stomach, sending him to the ground has well, “You could have just asked,” She couldn’t help but smile, twirling the blade in her hand as another opponent approached.

He turned to her as he brandished the heel of his sword into the head of a knight. “This is a bit more fun, isn’t it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> The description of the Wraith at the beginning is largely based on the Ringwraith or Nazgul in Tolkien's mythology of Middle Earth. That being said, my knowledge of Tolkien mythology is largely based on Wikipedia as I have only read The Hobbit and that was a decently long time ago. So if I got anything wrong, I apologize to any LotR fans out there.


End file.
